Run and Hide
by Just Being Who I Am
Summary: Clarke-centric AU. During a trip with her family and friends overseas, she thought it would be the same as always. Until people took them away, and she was left on the run and hide. But how long can she keep this up? How long before she gets caught too? What exactly happened to her family and friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another multi-chaptered story?! Yeah, I know, sorry. But I have had two consecutive nights in which I have dreams about betrayal... I decided to write the second dream in a Clarke-centric story because I still remember it so vividly, it's scary. I am actually scared. Obviously this would be a Clexa story if I continue it, cause I'm a Clexa trash.**

 **Warning: This story gave me chills while I was writing it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 100.**

 **Run and Hide**

 **But for how long?**

We were overseas in a beautiful country. We had already seen many landmarks around here like the tourists that we were. And tomorrow, we're going back, the flight would be around eleven in the morning. I was excited to be able to go back, but I also felt melancholy having to leave such a beautiful place.

We are having a dinner now at a nice high class restaurant, with my father, mother, the Blakes and the Reyes. It is a nice tranquil atmosphere, we are having quiet conversations and sweet laughter. I don't know it then, that this would be almost the last time I get to see any of them…

Before dinner arrives, all of us decide that we would have a last walk around the place before we leave. My parents talk to the wait staffs and tell them of our intentions and then we are on our way. It is a beautiful night, it is not humid, but cool and just the right temperature. We walk into a park, I play with the Blake siblings and Raven. Just as we are leaving the park, Bellamy walks up to me and holds me back.

"What's up?" I ask him but he doesn't reply, he just gives me a soft kiss on the lips and then pulls me towards our family.

As we are just turning a corner to get back to the restaurant, a nice store lady walks out from her antique shop, she gives us a warning look. I don't understand it then but she halts us with her hand and gives this warning, "Be careful when you get back."

It worries me but my father just waves her off and thanks her. We walk away from her, just before I climb the stairs to get back into the restaurant, I look back to see the woman. Now another man is beside her, they are both giving me a sad warning look. I suppress a shudder and hastily make my way into the restaurant.

When I get back in, I see a group of pretty ladies sitting at the table beside our previously vacated table. They are wearing pretty dresses, expensive jewelries. Those are things that you expect to see when you dine at a nice restaurant like this but what unsettles me is that they are talking loudly and laughing boisterously, each of them either holding or have a jug of liquor in front of them. In restaurants like this, you expect everyone to have nice quiet conversations instead of loud words and rude cuss words that spill easily from their lips.

I am not judging or anything, but I just know… I know there's something off with them. Maybe this feeling is unwarranted or maybe it is from the warning given by the store lady but I just know… They look like… women that hang off the arms of mafia men. That is when realization strikes me, my eyes widen while I still stare at my table of family and friends and the ladies at the table beside, from the entrance of the restaurant. I see then too, that my father's eyes also widen as if the same realization just hit him too. He quickly excuses himself and walks out of the restaurant, I follow right behind him.

I tell him, "Father, I'm scared."

He turns to me and pats my head a little, "Shhh, it will be alright."

He takes me to the car where he puts in a lot of our stuffs, trying to leave discreetly. A gun shot rings out in the distance, my father runs away like a bull out of a cage. I stand there, stock still, until my neurons finally connect. I walk as fast as I can to get back, I walk because I am in heels, I do not want to trip myself.

When I get back into the restaurant, all the other patrons are still there, but my table and the table of ladies are empty except for Octavia and Raven. Octavia just walks by me, giving me a look. A hurt look of betrayal. I want to pull her back and ask her what had happened. But I don't, something tells me that I shouldn't. I walk to Raven then.

"What happened?"

"They are taking us away…"

"Oh…" I reply softly as I follow her out, lagging behind.

Silence envelops us as we walk until mid-way down another flight of stairs, she tells me, "They don't know about you… They didn't realize you are with us."

She turns her whole body sideways, so that I am in her line of vision and the legs of women at the bottom of the stairs could be seen too.

"You can still leave… Run away, Clarke. You can still leave…" Her glance darts from me and the bottom of the stairs.

"But…" I want to say no, but I couldn't. She already turned away from me, she walks down and I just hide behind. I feel wrong doing this but what other choice do I have? When we reach the bottom, I duck my head, to hide my face. Hoping that they wouldn't see any resemblance of me with my parents.

The beautiful ladies crowd around Raven as I slip past them and walk away… I walk away from my family and friends then, a feeling of dread and longing pulls me pack. I almost want to run back and ask them to take me too, but I keep moving forward. One foot in front of the other, I walk…

Back to the car, I drive back to our hotel, I'm not entirely of legal age to drive and hopes that no police will hail me down. I get back to the hotel without any incidence.

When I wake up in the morning, I hide until my flight departs. I get back to the states safely… a driver who has previously been paid is waiting for me. He drives me back to my house. An empty house, my family and friends gone. I cry for days, I hardly leave the house, afraid that they would have people lurking around to watch our houses.

I go out once I have made a lot of phone calls, to the real estate among others.

I took out all the money that my dad has saved, I sold the house… I walked away from my life. The life that I used to know. A 16 year old girl, I moved away with only a suitcase worth of my previous life.

I move from states to states, then from countries to countries. Never staying in one place for long, I keep running and hiding, hoping that I will never be found. But a thought inside me, a thought that questions me all the time: What if my money runs out? What do I do then? Where do I go? What will happen to me? Is this the only life I can live now? No… not live, survive. I am merely surviving. Run and Hide. But for how long?

 **A/N: Clarke's thoughts at the end were pretty much the thoughts going through my mind after I woke up... It's scary thinking about it. And especially I hear that if you get a third dream about the same thing, it might happen for real. I sure hope no betrayal is ahead of my life right now. Favourite and Reviews are welcome, always... (even though I could still feel my heart thumping away from writing this down).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys, rating is changed :) Also... I got a review, I had to google translate it and it still came out weird. Anyways, what I get from it, I will answer it: Maybe it is not like Clarke to run away, but as I said before in the first chapter, Clarke's scenes were based on a dream I just woke up from... And I just got three nightmares in three consecutive nights in a row, about betrayal... I think something bad is gonna happen to me soon. If you no longer hear from me, you'll know that I may or may not have died.**

 **Warning: Curse words ahead. Making out ahead. Clexa ahead. You've been warned.  
P.S. If anyone is interested... I drew a picture of the baby griffin (in 'ICRYLAB') if you want to see it :) (remove the spaces in between and change 0 to o)  
janny18 .deviantart. c0m /art/Griffin-591670573  
**

 **Run and Hide**

 **Til you no longer can.**

Three years have passed since then, I am finally low on cash. I made a decision then. I couldn't be certain whether it is luckily or unluckily but the decision is not to show myself, of course. The decision I come to, is to move to a country out of the grid. Somewhere… like a third world country, maybe, and hide out in a distant rural area where I can hopefully find employment and pay for my daily living.

So that's exactly what I do, I buy a flight to a country which people have hardly even heard the name of: Nauru. I had to research the least visited country in the world and that was it. My new home, hopefully. A small pacific place, only one island, there are no tourist spots around or anything at all, really.

When the plane had landed, I could feel that the place is much more humid and hotter than what I am normally used to. Even though I have travelled around a lot, experienced a lot and seen many things before, that does not automatically mean that I am accustomed to all the climatic changes. Most people around there could speak English although heavily accented. Some elderlies only speak Nauruan, their native language. But overall it is a nice place and the people are friendly. I manage to find a small little hut to live in during my first day there.

After that, I spent the next few days around looking and asking around for jobs. As I said, it's such a small community, hardly anyone wants to hire me, since I do not have any qualifications or skills. I wasn't able to finish high school before I get on the run.

Finally at the end of the week, desperation and sorrow drowns me, I don't even have enough to get a flight to another place now. This is where I can stay… only. As a last resort, I go into the only clinic-slash-hospital there, because it could hardly be counted as a hospital.

They only have so few doctors and a little more nurses. I try to plead my case with a nurse at the reception to let me work there, to let me help the doctors. I do not have actual skills in medicine but I have watched my mother treat enough patients to know what to do in most cases. The nurse wouldn't hear any of my words until someone behind me clears their throat. I turn around to find a man in long white coat, with a name tag on him: Kane.

"Hello, miss. So you would like to help around in the hospital?" He asks me politely.

I nod vigorously in response, "Yes please, sir."

I don't know what he read from me, probably my desperation or my enthusiasm but he nods in return, "Very well, I could use some help around. Are you willing to do anything it takes?"

"Yes," a fire lit up in my eyes, I would survive no matter what I have to do. OK… maybe I would try not to become a burglar, robber or something, unless it really comes down to that.

"And you can start today?" He asks again which I reply with another firm nod and yes.

I would like to say I regret the next few months of my life, but I can't say that. I'm no longer a princess of my family, haven't been for three years. Now I am just another girl trying to make it out on her own. I would like to say that I had been abandoned but that was wrong because I was the one who abandoned my family because of my fear and something else, maybe it was the last words Raven told me, or it was the way my father looked at me telling me that it would all be fine. Obviously it wasn't, and that's why I'm here now. Family-less, friendless in a mostly unknown place, working my ass off.

Dr. Kane is one hell of a boss, if I have to say so myself. He really knows how to make me work for every single penny that I would be earning. I do almost everything around the hospital: I clean the whole place from ceiling to floor, wiping down every surface until they shine; I have to follow around him everywhere when I am not cleaning, told the names of all the surgical instruments and hand them to him when requested; we even have animal patients from time to time since there are no veterinarians around here and I have a few bites and scars to show for it. Holding down intimidated and hurt animals is never a good thing to do but of course that is a job for Clarke to do now. Everyone is like Clarke, get me coffee please. Clarke, where's the papers today? Clarke, can you arrange these files? Clarke, carry the crippled Mr. Pike in here please. Clarke, go and buy us all lunch, here's the money.

Yeah, I have become the errand girl that everyone likes because I do any and every single thing that they are too lazy to get to. Sometimes I even have to deal with patients who couldn't speak English and I had to try to communicate with them with my half-assed Nauruan and broken English. But it is not all bad, there are moments when I get to see patients with Dr. Kane and study under him. They are moments when I see grateful family members thanking the doctor and I could almost feel a sense of pride at that. I know I didn't technically do anything, but one day hopefully Dr. Kane would teach me enough that I could begin to do that for patients too.

Every day after work, I am just too tired to even do anything else than get cleaned up and sleep. I have to work seven days a week and about twelve hours a day, you really cannot judge me for being so worn out. Another good thing is that I actually earn quite a lot of money doing what I do, enough for me to pay rent for the hut, food and other necessities with some extra for saving. I would never know when I would need the extra money for anything, even leaving this place to go to another place, maybe.

Having worked at the hospital for almost half a year now, one day a new girl walks into the hospital as a new nurse. It is a big thing, why? Because we hardly ever get new people to work in the medical field. Another thing is… that girl is gorgeous. Especially in a nurse uniform, I cannot even begin to… Wait no, I cannot think that way. But just, wow.

I never once talk to her, and she never demands me to run errands like all the other nurses and doctors. Sometimes even a patient or two would come up to me to ask me to do things. I am known about the place as the errand girl apparently. From a princess to a slave. What a drastic change. That was a bit harsh on Kane, at least I am paid for doing this so I am not _actually_ a slave.

The first time we talk is after another two months…

"Clarke, could I ask for your assistance for a bit?" She asks politely and her voice is smooth like honey and sound even sweeter than honey itself.

"Sure," I smile brightly at her. She motions towards big boxes of some supplies.

"If you could help me move these boxes, it would really save a lot of energy and time for me," She returns with a small twitch on one corner of her lips.

I nod and follow her as she picks up two boxes and waits for me to do the same. I try to pick up two boxes at once too but realize that I am not strong enough to do so safely. I begin to wonder, how the hell can she even do that, she doesn't look that bulky or muscly. I go for being safe and pick up one box and follow her to the storage room, where all the medicinal supplies are stored in cabinets or cold storage.

We do most of the work in silence, I have noticed before that she usually keeps to herself and never really talk to anyone unless required. And when she talks to patients, she gives them a practiced fake smile and an intoxicatingly sweet voice to go with it.

After that incident, she starts to ask me to aid her more. Although she still does it politely and usually helps me while doing so, that is more than I can ask for from anyone else.

Only after I have helped her for maybe a dozen time did she finally start to have small little conversations with me. They are mostly idle chit chat about everyday lives. Then they slowly progress into hobbies and favourite food, season and so on. Talking to her is really nice, she usually speaks softly but carries a lot of power behind her words. She talks with purpose and never stutters, she talks only when she feels her words are needed.

Then unknowingly my 20th birthday is here, I even forgot about it already. I am only reminded of it when I pick up my phone that morning and my phone has a notification that says: Clarke's birthday.

"Happy Birthday… Clarke. Another birthday, another year to look forward to," I say to myself, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes and I hold onto them, not allowing them to fall. I will be fine, I tell myself.

When I get to work, it's just the same as always. The only thing that is different that morning is that Lexa approaches me first thing in the morning with a less practiced smile, it almost feel secretive in nature, "Good morning Clarke."

"G'morning Lexa," I say almost dreamily. Yeah, say what you want, I can have a crush on her. I mean who wouldn't? A young beautiful nurse, with a smile to die for and a voice only angels possess.

"Do you mind if I ask about your surname?" She asks, looking almost shy when she does.

I frown a little, only Kane knows of my family name here, everyone just knows me as Clarke, that is more than enough. I do not understand why Lexa would want to know so I ask curiously and maybe just a tad defensively, "Why?"

She pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth, looking shy and contemplative, her eyes shine a little, when her voice comes out sultry and drips with sex literally, "I was just wondering if it would be a fitting name to change to."

I gulp loudly, I am sure that nurse Hannah Green working at the reception today can hear me.

I open and close my mouth a few times before I forcibly use my hand to close my mouth and then she chuckles at my antics. I feel almost embarrassed. Almost, because that is the first time I hear her laugh in any sort of way and I am happy to be the one to be able to elicit such a lovely sound from her.

This time I am the one who draws my bottom lip in with my teeth. Her right hand raises slowly and caresses my cheek softly, like a lover's. I lean into the touch unconsciously and sigh contently.

"Clarke, will you go on a date with me tonight?" She asks with a small smile on her face.

I open my eyes slowly, give another slow blink before I nod sluggishly, and answer in another slow voice, "Yes, a million times yes. Anything for you, Lexa." I know I probably sounded lovesick but what else could I do? Throughout the four years that I have been on the run, this is the first time my heat is beating again, stronger than it had beat for Bellamy. It jumps every time our eyes meet, it hurls every time our arms or hands accidentally brush again each other, it feels full every morning I get to see her face.

She gives one last caress and a small brush of my cheek with her thumb, "I will see you again tonight, Clarke."

She turns away from me and immediately I miss her eyes and her touch. I want her to come back and look at me, I blurt it out, "Griffin. My surname is Griffin."

She glances back at me and sounds contemplative as she says, "Clarke Griffin… Lexa, Griffin."

She gives me another seductive smile, "I like the sound of that." I literally swoon at that.

"Happy Birthday Clarke," She says her parting words and walks away from me. I could swear I see an additional sway to her hips, a definite strut to her stride, my eyes undoubtedly moves to her ass as she walks until she is out of sight. Never have I ever felt such attraction, lust and just this strong emotion for anyone.

"Stop drooling over the young pretty nurse, Clarke. We have work to do!" I hear Dr. Kane's reprimanding voice ahead of me and I snap out of it. I can't wait until work is over for the day.

Just as the work day is about to be over and I could finally have a nice shower to wipe off the invisible blood from my hand from the failed surgery today of a cancer patient. I could almost still remember the last breath he took and the accusatory looks given to us by the patient's family. I sigh as I pack my things, ready for the day to be over already.

Then Lexa barges into the room, "Clarke, come out here now. We're all waiting for you."

I turn to see her with a bright smile on her face, if not shadowed by a sort of sadness to it. I give a confused look and then she takes my hand and pulls me out with her.

When we finally arrives to the darkened break room, lights come on and shouts of "surprise!" and then "happy birthday Clarke" resounds in the entire room. I am surprised, to say the least. All day, everyone merely says happy birthday without much drama or conviction and some of them didn't even say anything, just like any other day. But it is a good surprise though, I love surprises. Little did I know, I don't actually like surprises by the end of the night…

All of us celebrate, eat, chat and drink, all that time I have also been exchanging glances with Lexa. Finally a cake is brought out and a song is sung, we all have some cake and then work hours is over. Finally… a shower and get ready for a date.

But before I leave, I find Lexa and ask her, "What attire should I wear for the night?" There are not many options for food around here, worse when it gets to night time. Most places shut early around here, although there are some places that especially open at night for dinner. There are also hardly any place that you could go for a romantic expensive dinner, everything around here is just simple, just like the people and life around here.

"Just stay casual," she smiles at me. I couldn't quite grasp it, but I could almost feel a sort of guilt shining in her eyes. I shrug it off then and tell her 'see you later' as I leave the hospital.

After I am finally finished with my shower and gotten ready, I wait. When I am waiting, I start to wonder how the hell would Lexa even know where to find me, did she even know where I live and was I supposed to meet her in the hospital? Questions after questions run through my mind and I have no answers to any of them.

Then I hear a knock on my front door, I open it to reveal Lexa, in a simple black dress that hugs all of her curves. She looks stunning and I tell her just that, my voice sounding dreamy again, "You look stunning, Lexa." I find my voice sounding dreamy most of the time when I talk to her lately. I am sure that she already knows I like her, only thing I am grateful of is that she seems to like me too. I mean why else would she ask me out on a date, if not? I would find out later…

"Good evening Clarke and thank you. You look… delicious yourself. Are you ready?" When she says the word 'delicious', my whole body trembles from the insinuation and I have to force myself to breathe properly so that I don't start panting like a dog in heat. I nod dumbly at her question, I have heard it correctly although it doesn't really register in my brain. All I know is that I would say yes to anything she asks for.

She holds her elbow out for me which I take eagerly, wanting her skin on mine. This is a small place, you hardly ever even need a car, most people use public transport here. And well, you can almost never even see a car on the road unless it's tourist's taxis or hired vehicles.

We walk for almost half an hour before we are in front of another house, I guess that it belongs to her… and her family, maybe.

"Welcome to my place, Clarke. I figured that I could cook a meal for us tonight," She smiles softly at me, I keep seeing this guilty glint in her eyes and I just can't decide why. Is she afraid that she might not like me back and then she would have to break my heart? I wouldn't say my heart is fragile, but I would not say I am unbreakable, either. I swallow uneasily as she opens the door and invites me in.

She has a nice big house. I would even go as far as to say that her house is one of the better end houses in this place. It isn't too grand but it is definitely a very charming and well-kept place. She sits me down at square dining table, only enough for a two people seating. Although the space is much larger, I suspect that it was used for a long table but I don't ask about it. She probably lives here alone and have no need for a bigger table. She then brings out the food and sits down herself after she had lighted up the candles in the middle of the table.

We carry light conversations as we eat and I have to say that her cooking skill is top-notch. This is one of the best meals I have had for a long time, although maybe I am mostly to blame, considering that I have never once cooked in my life. Now I am usually barely even surviving through toast, eggs and processed meat that require little to no cookie, oh don't forget the instant noodles, they are so easy to cook. But enough about that, even if the food tastes like shit literally, I would still eat it and enjoy it just because Lexa had cooked them herself.

After dinner, I offer to clean the dishes but she refuses and says, "There will be time for that later, Clarke."

She leads me to the lounge room. Not to be really country girl right now, but this is the first time I have seen a television set in a long time, I almost feel giddy when she turns it on. I have been so disconnected to the world since I have been in Nauru, I don't even know the latest news, songs or whatever.

She sits next to me on a loveseat, her thigh presses up against mine. The skin to skin contact is enough to set my entire attention back to her. She presses play on the remote, she must have already put a DVD in there before she came to get me. We watch a movie called 'The Godfather', I don't know what it is until later on when she tells me that I am staring and go back to watch the movie. Initially I only pretended to be watching the movie while discreetly looking at her old of the corner of my eyes. Until the first gun shot that draws my attention away, I realise it is a movie about mafias… I feel a sick sense of dread roiling in my stomach and then all the repressed memories of that night when I left my family and friends come back to me. After that I watch the movie in a sort of daze, not even Lexa sitting beside me could get me out of it.

When the movie is over and the credits roll, she shifts closer to me, much closer to me until her body is almost draped over mine. That is when I finally snap out of my sad memories and look at her. Appreciating all the soft warm curves now enveloping my own, I want to drag my hands all over her waist, thigh and other areas but know that I shouldn't.

"I'm sorry, Clarke," she whispers against my lips and I want to ask her what for until her lips presses fully against my own. I moan when her tongue drags across my lips and she slips her tongue into the warm cavern of my mouth. I hear another moan and a gasp when I suck on her tongue in my mouth, I can't even be sure now who's making the erotic noises.

Then her tongue withdraws from my mouth and mine follows hers as if magnetized and I dip my tongue into her mouth and slowly explore her gum and make familiar with her teeth in a very intimate manner. As if wanting distance, she pulls back from me but I just keep following her and my hands come up to the back of her neck to pull her back in. I finally let go of her when she gently pushes against my chest with her hands.

She excuses herself to go to the toilet and I try to catch my breath from the kiss of my life, pondering if I had done something wrong and that was why she left.

When she is finally back, she has a dangerous sultry glint in her eyes, her lips tilted in that sexy way when she's flirting with me this morning. All the worrying thoughts immediately leave my mind when she sits directly on my lap, straddling me. She quickly unceremoniously dives in for a hard kiss, her tongue almost immediately coming out to play. I eagerly open my mouth for her and then she withdraws her tongue and I whimper in response. Just as rapidly though, her tongue plunges deep into my mouth, up to my throat when I finally feel it: a pill. She had just forced a pill down my throat. My eyes open instantly and stare wide-eyed at her. She did not just do that, did she? What pill is it? If she had wanted to get me into bed, she didn't even need a pill?

She has already pulled back from the kiss after the pill had successfully gone down my throat. I start to feel drowsy, my hands slip from her hips, to her thighs before they drop to my side.

"I'm sorry" and her warmth leaving me are the last thing I heard and felt before I fall into the cusps of whatever pill she had slipped me.

Clarke's body was carried away later on by a huge man. Another man had left a letter of resignation for Lexa and Clarke at the hospital at that time. Clarke was brought to the only airport and was flying away from Nauru with Lexa and a bunch of nicely dressed giants (men) in black suit and tie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Rating is upped again to M. And well, I can't say that I never read any M rated fics but I'm still not very... uh... *cough* confident *cough* I'm not a prude, at least I don't think so *cough* but uh yeah, so I didn't get into much details about the ... scene so yeah don't blame me. It's clear, sorta what they are doing and yeah maybe one day I'll actually feel up to writing a real M rated scene, but not this time. *cough cough cough* *coughs more as if I'm dying*  
**

 **By the way, I'm also gonna say sorry here, if uh... some of you are expecting updates of my other stories. None of them will be updated this week, not with me getting 3 consecutive dreams about betrayal.**

 **Warning: The story in italics can be skipped, if you want and don't want to read any uh... M rated scene. Un-edited, might contain mistakes.**

 **Run and Hide**

 **Until you start dreaming**

" _Ahhh, yes, baby, so good," I moan loudly, almost bordering on shouting._

 _I couldn't believe this is happening, this is a dream come true. I lifted my head off the pillow and glanced down to see a head of brown hair in between my legs, doing incredible things with her tongue and fingers._

 _When I feel two fingers push into me without warning, my eyes roll into the back of my head, I arch my back and my head falls back against the pillow. Her tongue strokes firmly on the bundle of nerves and then her mouth closes around it to suck heavily._

" _Oh fuck, Lexa," I muttered in between stuttered breaths, moans and other erotic noises._

 _A good moment later, I see spots in my vision and then an explosion of white before I come down. As I am regaining my breath, Lexa crawls up on my body placing kisses all around as she does so. Finally her lips reach mine to give me a languid slow deep kiss._

" _Lexa, I-"_

 _She interrupts me with, "Clarke, you need to wake up."_

" _What do you mean, Lexa?"_

" _Wake up, Clarke."_

I open my eyes to pearl white ceiling with an overhead fan to the left of the bed, swinging slowly yet the air is nice and cool. The bed I am currently lying on is really comfortable, it feels like I am actually sleeping on cloud.

Then I think back to my dream. "Damn," I curse, of course it couldn't have been real, it really was just a dream that won't come true unluckily. Then I remember that Lexa had slipped me a drug that had me dozing off. Wait, what if it wasn't a dream and she actually did have sex with me? Why did she even drug me anyway? And where the hell am I?

Yeah, I know my priorities are probably messed up. But who could blame me? I think having sexual relations with one's crush, especially one as beautiful as Lexa, definitely ranks higher than one's whereabouts. And it is not as if I am in any danger, anyway. I am currently lying on a bed so soft that I haven't felt for… about four years now. _It has been that long since that day, huh?_ I wondered sadly.

I look around the place as I sit up in bed, the bed is situated to the left of the room. The room is entirely painted in pearly white colour, it gives the room a pure aura. In front of the bed and a little to the left, there's a small glass double doors which is currently open with translucent silky white curtain blowing with the wind that's rushing through. Directly before the doors is a wooden table, with intricate cravings on top, it looks to be some sort of hardwood and polished until it shone. On top of the table, a basket of fresh fruits is in the middle and a jug of fresh milk beside it. The jug has condensed water fully surrounding it, which means it hasn't warmed yet, someone must have known I would be waking up soon. Besides the fruits and milk, there is also another basket of bread and pastries. There are four chairs around the table, that seemed to be made of the same wood. In front of one of the seats, there is a silver plate with a cloche covering whatever food that is hidden inside, it already smells divine and I can feel my stomach growling. To the far right of the room, there are two sets of double doors, one of them is painted almost the same white as the walls and another is painted a deep burgundy. I would assume the white is the bathroom and the burgundy is the closet. There is also a small bedside table with a lamp on top. Other than that, there are paintings, paintings from famous artists decorating many planes of the wall. I would almost want to look at every single one of them and appreciate their deeper meaning, extravagant colours and- and anyways, my stomach is growling again, so I decide to forgo the air appreciation for after I eat.

I wander over to the chair and sit in front of the silver platter, I remove the cloche to find a nice roast, thinly sliced and ready for my consumption. There are also cooked vegetables, mashed potatoes and sautéed mushroom on the side. That is also when I notice the salt and pepper shaker to my left, with silver forks and knives, arranged to both sides of me. I almost feel like I am back to the time when I still lived with my parents and have to learn all the table etiquette with knowing what forks and spoons to use for everything. I briefly wonder if I am somehow still dreaming as I generously grinded salt and pepper over everything on my plate.

I moan appreciatively at the savoury taste of the food, they taste so good. Then again, almost everything tastes good to me now, except for eggs, processed meat, instant noodles and just about any other instant food that I had been consuming for four years. I wonder if Lexa had cooked this for me as I spread a thin layer of butter on a piece of toast.

After I have finished what was on my plate, I help myself to a glass of milk and an apple. I bite into the juicy apple as I stand up and walk to the opened glass doors that lead to the balcony. I lean against the marble railing and watch the sea waves roll around. A tiny crab lazily crawling its way on the sandy beach, a seagull swooping into the water to get a fish, the wind blowing sluggishly through my hair, I take in a breath of sea air. It smells salty and fresh… and different. Having lived in Nauru for a year, being close to the Pacific ocean, I could tell that this is different, this is not the pacific. I blink a few times in confusion, _what the hell_ is going through my mind.

 _I… am not in Nauru, am I?_ This is when I remember Lexa's apologies from the night before, I am not imagining this. This is definitely not a dream and I am not dead in heaven either. I am not in Nauru, in a foreign place and very possibly at risk of being caught by whoever took my family and friends. I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, even if I am not in Nauru, that doesn't mean that I am at risk of being caught, I have only just been brought here. But why? Who is Lexa? I thought I knew who she was, but apparently I know next to nothing.

I had stayed at Nauru for 6 months and then she appeared out of nowhere, I didn't think much of it before but I had heard of rumors that went around, that Lexa was 'new' to Nauru. I mean, no one actually ever goes to Nauru to live and work there, except for me of course, since I am… was? on the run? She didn't even appear interested in me for the first two months, or was it all a sort of big plot? Did she want to get my guard down and slowly try to get a moment alone with me to take me away? Was that why she asked for my surname the other day? To confirm that I am my father's daughter and not just another Clarke whatever?

I shake my head, this is too much. I feel really betrayed, I close my eyes and count to ten.

Think about it again, she slipped me a pill and took me somewhere unknown. And so far that I have been awake, I haven't seen anyone and I am wearing very comfortable and silky nightgown so I wouldn't say that they are treating me badly this moment so just what is going on here? I need to find someone, I need them to tell me just where the hell I am, what the fuck they want with me, and just freaking tell me something!

I whirl around, ready to stomp out of the room and demand that someone talk to me; only to run straight into another body. I feel arms snaking around my shoulders and hugging me to his body, judging from the lack of softness on the chest. I immediately shove the person away from me, just before I got a whiff of his familiar smell. I recognize the smell before I look at his face: Bellamy. My ex-boyfriend, or is he still my boyfriend? We never had the chance to properly break up before.

"Hey princess," he smiles in that charming way that always used to make me swoon before, that which does nothing for me now. The only thing that makes me swoon… is Lexa's truest smile, not practiced but real and her chuckles that make my insides melt. Her eyes the colour of emerald, no, brighter and shine more brilliantly than any gem- wait, oh, I got sidetracked again. I always get too deep into my own thoughts whenever Lexa invades them. Lexa… her lips- NO!

I finally look into his eyes, "Bellamy…"

Yeah, I am definitely still dreaming, no way in hell I would have had sex with Lexa and then brought to a weird new place where I am treated like a princess and then Bellamy in front of me? I could probably jump off this balcony and still be alive, and maybe it would actually be the wakeup call that I so need right now. Not that seeing Bellamy again is so bad that I would want to jump, but seeing him, even in my dream, makes me feel the heartache and emptiness inside of me, for having left my family and friends behind. I probably couldn't have saved them but I could have gone with them.

While I have been deep in my thoughts, I could see that Bellamy's mouth is moving, talking animatedly but no words registered. He moves towards me then, with his hands outstretched as if to give me another hug but I turn away from him and walk to the railing.

"What's wrong, Clarke?" I can hear the apprehension in his voice but I do not say a word back.

I climb over the railing, ready to jump down when his arms suddenly wrap around me and he bodily pulls me off and back from the railing and the balcony.

"What the hell, princess? You trying to kill yourself?" He asks in his panicked voice.

I give a small glance to him, "You are a dream, I am dreaming, I won't die. I'll probably wake up if I jump."

I can see the disbelief in his face before comprehension takes over, he lets me go so I try to move back to the balcony but his left hand reaches out to my right arm and gives me a hard pinch.

I yelp loudly and slap his hand away from my arm, "The hell are you doing, Bell?"

"It hurts, right? You can't feel pain in dream, princess," he says cheekily with a lopsided smile. Again, a smile that would have made my 16 years old self swoon but not the 20 years old me.

Then it dawns on me, this is not a dream, Bellamy is standing in front of me. Oh my god.

I say just that too, "Oh my god." I jump into his arms and hug him tightly to myself. I hear his laugh and his body shaking with it as we stay glued to each other.

"Are you done having Clarke to yourself?" I heard Octavia's voice in front of me and my eyes jump open and catch hers staring right back.

I immediately fight Bellamy's arms away from me and jump into Octavia's instead, "Octavia, I miss you, I love you! Don't even leave me again!"

She laughs loudly beside my ear and I can feel her breath blowing in my ear but I don't care. I am just so elated to see the Blake siblings again.

"Only Octavia? What about me?" My eyes shoot open again to find Raven right behind Octavia.

"Raven!" I shout then adjust our position so that I could wrap Raven and Octavia in my arms, "I miss you, I love you. And don't ever ask me to run away from me again!"

I know I probably shouldn't do it but I do it anyways: I shower wet sloppy kisses on their cheeks repeatedly.

"Ewww, Clarke, stop it!" Octavia.

"Clarke, I'm glad you love me so much but you're really not my type," Raven says as she and Octavia try to pry me away from them but I just hold on stronger. Then their escape is gone as another pair of arms wrap around all of us.

"How come the girls get a much better and kissy welcome than I do?" Bellamy says in a pouty voice. All I do is laugh, because I am so happy. Well also because I don't think I should kiss Bellamy, especially not on his lips now that I no longer feel the same for him. I have a feeling that he still loves me the way he did.

When our embrace is finally over and done with, they lead me downstairs to the lounge room and Raven tells me that my parents were not working today since I just got back and they wanted to spend the day with me.

When we enter the room, I ran like a bat out of hell and pounce onto my dad, "Daddy!"

I hear his laughter and my mother's as she moves towards us and also wraps her arms around me.

"Oh Clarke!" my mother's voice sounds teary as she slowly breathe in my scent. I feel the wetness on my shoulder before I hear the sobs escaping my mother's throat.

"I thought we lost you forever," my mother says in a broken voice.

"Clarke, we have been so worried about you," my father says in a more controlled voice although it doesn't hold any less sorrow in them.

When I finally pull back from them, I have a confused look on my face, "What do you mean?"

This is really confusing… What about Lexa? I thought she was the one who brought me here? I had expected to see Lexa, not Bellamy, not Octavia, not Raven, not my parents. Not that I'm saying I am not grateful to see them again, but just, did I really die? Am I in heaven now, because all of them have died and now I am finally with them? So Lexa killed me after drugging me, so I don't feel the pain of a knife slitting my throat or similar experiences?


End file.
